The field of the present invention is mechanical guard systems for protecting a vehicle.
In our present society one of our chief concerns as well as that of the police department and insurance companies is vehicle theft and vandalism. These problems are becoming more and more of a financial burden to the pubic in general. Because of police manpower shortages the police typically cannot keep up with these problems and the individual and insurance companies are left to bear the burden of such damage and loss. Often the individual is left to bear the cost of replacing a window, a radio or even the entire dashboard. With car theft, insurance companies typically must bear the burden of the loss which is believed to be ultimately paid for through insurance premiums. Thus, this problem is one that affects and concerns the public in general.
Systems have been devised for protecting vehicles while not in use. Covers have long been employed for protection against the elements. However, such covers do not prevent damage from vandalism and theft. Other systems have been directed to the problem of inconsiderate drivers and passengers of vehicles opening their doors against the side of a vehicle when parked parallel thereto. After owning a vehicle in an urban or suburban environment for any length of time, such a vehicle is very likely to have a number of chips and marks on the side thereof due to such inconsiderate action or worse from intentional acts.
One such system for protecting a vehicle includes fixed horizontal trim and bumper work designed to provide a tough outer profile on the vehicle. However, such a system tends to be self-defeating because other vehicles have similar devices which become the first element to contact the adjacent car when the door is opened, again resulting in chips and scratches. Further, such devices are frequently incompatible with the overall design of the vehicle.
An active system has been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,519. This system includes a flexible side panel on a spindle positioned between the wheels of the vehicle. The spindle is unwound and the shield runs upwardly on tracks between door and body on the vehicle.